The End or the Beginning
by Iwillcastaspellonyou
Summary: When a new Great Prophecy comes along and so do all the people that it talks about world could be chaos. All the children are learning as fast as they can but how will they win the fight when they don't know that the Gods are their enemies. Full sum in


Chapter One

Rachel's POV

I am on my way to Camp Half-Blood. I am one of the few humans that can see through the Mist. The Mist is something that blocks mortals from seeing the monsters.

I was also the Oracle. The Oracle knows prophecies.

I hadn't said one prophecy at finishing school. I was focusing on the scenery when I began the next Great Prophecy:

_Many half-bloods are here and everywhere_

_Seeing everything that they do is a big scare_

_Four will succeed, prevail above the rest_

_They will do everything at the best_

_A child of Athena must choose her path_

_For it will save the world or ruin the last_

_Her only daughter who is not with her_

_Their fate shall be chosen by her and the fur _

_Many half-bloods are here and everywhere_, there are half-bloods everywhere.

_Seeing everything they do is a big scare,_ well if you were attacked by monsters a lot it would be a big scare

_Four will succeed, prevail above the rest_, that means there are a certain group of half-bloods that will do something important

_They will do everything at the best, _so they will succeed in what they try

_A child of Athena must choose her path,_ well it can't be Annabeth because she had chosen her path already. Since there are a lot of children of Athena, it could be anyone. So that child will have a lot of responsibility.

_For it will save the world or ruin the last, _okay so this child of Athena will save the world or ruin the last… Last what?

_Her only daughter who is not with her, _that must be Artemis, all of her daughters joined up with her. Maybe there is another somewhere who didn't.

_Their fate shall be chosen by her and the fur,_ so Artemis's daughter's fate will be chosen by Athena's daughter and a fur.

Just then Alex, my driver, jerked. I was about to ask why he did that, but then I saw it.

Well, I saw her. It was a girl lying at the side of the road. She had grey eyes and blonde hair.

She looked like she had been on her way to camp. I got out of the car and went to check on her. She had a Camp Half-Blood necklace.

I picked her up and took her to the car. I instructed Alex to drive on. When we got to camp I picked her back up and walked in.

Everyone was starring at me but I didn't care. I went to the Big House.

I saw Chiron talking to Mr. D. But when he saw me carrying the girl, he immediately stopped and galloped over.

He was about to start talking to me when I began, "I found her lying on the road. She has a camp necklace, I think someone gave it to her." Chiron looked at her wrist. There was a mark I hadn't noticed before. It was n owl.

"She is a daughter of Athena," I said. Chiron answered, "Take her to her cabin. They will take care of her. After come see me, I think there was something else you wanted to tell me."

I started walking towards the Athena Cabin when one of the Ares boys ran to help me. When we reached the cabin I said thanks and he disappeared. I yelled, "Annabeth," and she came running.

When she saw the girl, she yelled to her cabin mates, "Carolyn, get a new bed ready, Jessica, clear a shelf, and Anna, get a member of the Apollo Cabin."

The girl Anna ran off. I brought the girl in and was amazed. I knew that the Athena Cabin had great architects, but I didn't know that they were that good. I had heard that everyone had their cabin redone by the Athena Cabin. This cabin was amazing. It had an owl on the door and an olive tree in the back. On the walls were famous architectural buildings, on the ceiling was a night sky with owls and you could see the tip of the Eiffel tower on the side, and the floor was painted silver. It was beautiful. They had rebuilt it too. It was two stories, one for sleeping and the other for designing things. Each person had their own desk and a wall around it for privacy.

They also designed the new cabins for the minor gods and goddesses' children. And a bunch of other camp stuff.

I saw Annabeth directing me where to put the girl. I laid her on a clean bed with sheets that had the Taj Mahal on it.

Then Anna ran back in from a boy from the Apollo Cabin who I recognized as Will.

About two seconds later, Chiron ran in. "I know who she is," he said out of breath, "her name is Juliet Broker. She has been on the Missing Childs list for two weeks. Now we must wake her up and then Rachel, you and I may talk."

I thought of a way to wake her up and then I suddenly remembered a prophecy I had said in my room at school.

"_A dreamless one shall be found, with nothing at all, no sound. Watching her with sad and painful faces, a lord of evil has started the races. She is the hope of all mankind, to wake her up thou must find, the one who knows all and every, shall be the one to help thee,"_

Everyone was starring at me with shocked faces. Then Chiron broke the silence by saying, "You must wake her Rachel, you are the one who knows all and every."

Then I suddenly knew how to wake her. So I said, "Thou shall wake from this dreaded sleep, to have peace and harmony keep." Everyone watched in amazement as her eyelids fluttered open.

Chiron then motioned for me to come with him. When we got back into the Big House, he asked me to tell him what I had wanted to earlier.

So I repeated the prophecy that I said in the car."Do you know who the others are?" he asked me.

Before I could answer, I lost consciousness.

(Two Days Later)

"I know who else," I said as soon as I woke up. Then I repeated what I had learned I my dream, "_Curses are most common in his home land, as he is the second son of the_ _Death Man. This boy is the son of our lord, but could be lost by a snip of a cord. The youngest one they fear the most, is daughter of the huntress that moves coast to coast._ So there is a son of Hades, a son of Zeus, and a daughter of Artemis."

"There can't be, all the Artemis girls joined the Huntresses and Hades couldn't have had another son."

Just as he finished talking, a Hermes boy came in, "Chiron, we found a boy and another girl. A bow and arrow just appeared over her head.

And the boy… he just walked out of the shadows." I looked at him with my hands on my hips, and he looked at me embarrassed. Then I was engulfed by darkness.

But it was gone as soon it was there. I looked around and realized I was on Olympus. "Rachel Dare, I need you for something," I heard Lord Zeus say. "I want you to take my son back to Camp Half-Blood for training. You know why."

I looked next to me and there was a boy. "My name is Brad Goler. My dad said I was to come with you."

So I imagined Camp Half-Blood and there we were.

All four members in one day. Wow, I wonder what this could bring?


End file.
